Fairly Oddlove2:Love Battle
by Possibledogcat
Summary: Sequal to Fairly Odd love- Timmy and Trixie are now boyfriend and girlfriend but what they don't know is that The Nega Chin plans on using their love to his advantage
1. Default Chapter

Fairly Oddlove2: Love Battle  
  
By:Possibledogcat  
  
I don't own the Fairly Oddparents all characters are copyright of Nickelodeon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun rose over Dimmsdale and over at the Turner house Timmy Turner woke up bright and early got dressed and woke up his fairies Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda wake up," said Timmy.  
  
"What! What's going on?" said Wanda.  
  
"Don't you know what today is?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Uh," Cosmo and Wanda just floated there not knowing what Timmy was talking about.  
  
"It's the last day of school, summer vacation and the best part of all I get to spend it with Trixie," said Timmy.  
  
"So what I'm going back to bed," said Cosmo he turned back into his fish form and swam inside of the plastic castle in his fish bowl.  
  
"School doesn't start for another two hours aren't you up kind of early?"  
  
"I can't help it I'm to0 excited," said Timmy.  
  
Timmy ran downstairs and into the kitchen and poured some cereal into a bowl and poured some orange juice into a glass and started to eat and thought about Trixie as he eat,   
  
and over at Trixie's house she just woke up and she looked over at a picture of Timmy that she had sitting over on her nightstand and  
  
picked up and kissed it.  
  
"I can't wait to spend the summer days with Timmy," said Trixie she got out of bed got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast and get ready for the last day  
  
of school.  
  
Back at Timmy's house Timmy's parents came downstairs and were surprised to see their son up so early and they knew that he was excited about the last day of school an summer vacation  
  
starting.  
  
"You sure seem excited about today Timmy," said Mrs. Turner.  
  
"And why not were going out for the day and Timmy is staying here with his loving babysitter Vicky," said Mr. Turner.  
  
"But dad I'm going over to Trixie's house after school," said Timmy.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, I guess were going to have to cancel Vicky," said Mr. Turner.  
  
Mr.Turner dialed Vicky's number, "Hello Vicky it's Mr. Turner I'm afraid that were going to have to cancel you today Timmy is going to spendind his day over at his girlfriend Trixie's house.  
  
"What!? that's not fair you hardly ever need me anymore sense Timmy got that girlfriend of his," yollered Vicky she angrily slammed the phone down and tossed a dart at a picture of Timmy and  
  
Trixie.  
  
"Boy what a grouch," said Mr. Turner.  
  
Timmy finished breakfast and ran outside to the bus stop and boarded the bus he sat down at a seat and saved a spot for Trixie to sit next to him and when the bus stopped at her house Timmy w  
  
waved hi to Trixie and she waved back.  
  
"Ladie and gentlemen the lovely and popular Trixie Tang."  
  
Trixie walked toward the seat that Timmy was sitting at, she sat down and kissed Timmy on the cheek and after she did a pink watch appeared on her wrist and a green watch appeared on Timmy's wrist.  
  
"Hey Trixie," said Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Whoa I'm still not use to you guys," said a shocked Trixie.  
  
But on the bus Timmy and Trixie didn't realize that they were being watched by an old enemy The Nega Chin's henchmen, Short Fuse and he snickered evily at the two young lovers.  
  
"The boss is going to love this," said Short Fuse.  
  
Short Fuse activated his communicator and The Nega Chin's face appeared on the screen. "This had better be good," said The Nega Chin.  
  
"It is boss The Crimson Chin's side kick Cleft is in love with Wonder Gal."  
  
"Hmmm this gives me an idea," said The Nega Chin and then he bursted out into an evil maniacal laug.  
  
To be continued........... 


	2. Chapt 2

Chapter 2  
  
Timmy and Trixie got off the bus as soon as it came up to Dimmsdale Elementary but before they could walk inside Timmy was grabbed by the schoolbully Francis  
  
who was ready to give Timmy his last beating of the school year.  
  
"Ready for your last beating Turner?" said Francis.  
  
"Uhm, I think you better reframe from hitting my boyfriend," said Trixie.  
  
"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" said Francis.  
  
Trixie snapped her fingers and that's when the popular kids' bodyguard appeared behind .  
  
"You called Ms. Tang." Trixie pointed at Francis holding Timmy and he walked over grabbed Francis causing him to drop Timmy and come face to face with the bodyguard.  
  
"You realize this is the fifth time I've done this to you."  
  
"No please don't not again," said Francis the body guard lifte Francis up and threw him into a trash can and Francis came out   
  
screaming angrily, "I hate TURNER AND TANG!"  
  
Timmy and Trixie walked into school and went to their class room and took their seat at their desks next to eachother and when Denzel  
  
Crocker walked in he assumed that Trixie knew that Timmy had fairy godparents and he was going to findout one way or the other.  
  
"Well class it's the las day and I'm sure your'e all have nice fun summer fun and activities planned," said Crocker " and you know what's fun for me, getting Ms. Tang   
  
to tell me that her boyfriend Turner has FAIRY GODPARENTS!"  
  
Crocker walked over to Trixie and looked at maniacly and started saying "Confess confess", but Trixie wouldn't say a word to the insane teacher but Mr. Crocker wasn't   
  
going to give up.  
  
"I'll catch a fairy someday maybe not today or tomorrow maybe even next year but I sware for that as long as I live I will catch one."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda decided to leave and meet up with Timmy and Trixie later at Trixie's house but they were'nt aware of the evil plan of the Nega Chin for right now in  
  
the Crimson Chin's world he was getting prepared.  
  
"Okay I'm going to need help to catch the women that the Crimson Chin and Cleft love and I know who to get," said the Nega Chin he pushed on the computer a button and every villan  
  
that the Crimson Chin faced came up on screen including the Bull-e, Baby Shredder, and Dr. Crocktopus.  
  
Back in the real world Timmy and Trixie got aboard the bus and sat down together but they weren't aware that the bus was being followed by a black van being driven by Mr. Crokcer   
  
with his fairy catching gear. The bus stopped at Trixie's house and Timmy and Trixie both got off and walked up to it hand in hand.  
  
They walked inside and Trixie couldn't wait to introduce Timmy to her parents.  
  
"Mom, dad this is my boyfriend Timmy," said Trixie.  
  
"Nice to meet you Timmy," said Mr. Tang extending his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Tang," said Timmy shaking his hand.  
  
Timmy and Trixie walked upstairs to Trixie's room and decided to read comics for awhile but they didn't know that their lunatic teacher Mr. Crocker who was watching from a tree waiting  
  
for any sign of Fairies to appear.  
  
"When those fairies appear I will have the proff caugh on film," he said adjusting his camera lens, but while he was working with hs camera one of the Tang's guard dogs had spotted Crocker  
  
and was barking up the tree at him.  
  
"Hey choo, beat it, get out of here," yollered Crocker but that's when he lost his balance and fell off the tree branch and landed hard on the ground and was attacked by the angry doberman.  
  
"What's that?" wondered Timmy.  
  
Timmy and Trixie walked over to the window looked outside and noticed Mr. Crocker running for his from the dog only to come face to face with another dog.  
  
"Somebody help," yollered Crocker running for his life.  
  
"Security!" yollered Trixie that's when a large security guard appeared grabbed Mr. Crocker and sent him flying over the wall and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Grr, I'm going to get Turner and Tang if it's the last thing I ever do."  
  
"Wow good thing Mr. Crazy didn't see us," said Cosmo.  
  
"Yeah but I can't help feeling that were still being watched," said Timmy.  
  
And he was right standing right near a Crimson Chin comic book was Short Fuse who sneered evily and said, "Are they ever going to be in for a surprise." And  
  
with that he jumped into the air right back into the The Crimson Chin's world.  
  
To be continued................ 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, and Wanda watched as the essentric Mr. Crocker stormed off angrily and heard Mr. and Mrs. Tang coming up to see what all the comotion was about causing Cosmo to disguise himself as Trixie's headband and Wanda as Timmy's hat.  
  
"What was all the commotion about kids?" asked Mrs.Tang.  
  
"Nothing mom just our insane teacher," said Trixie.  
  
"Okay kids have fun," said Mr. Tang.  
  
"Whew that was close," said Cosmo.  
  
"Yeah if Mr. Crocker or Trixie's parents saw us we would've gone away forever," said Wanda.  
  
But while they were all talking inside of the Crimson Chin's comic book in his world outside of Chincinnati in the hall of evil the Nega Chin was getting ready to put his plan into action.  
  
"Know first thing get some old friends to help," he looked over at his computer screen as Mr. Crocker, Vicky, and Francis appeared on the screen and heard what they were saying.  
  
"When I get those two, they'll wisht they've never been born," said Francis punching a punching bag.  
  
"I'm going to get my revenge on those two if it's the las thing I do," said Mr. Crocker.  
  
"Trixie Tang has ruined my babysitting business and I'm going to make her pay," said Vicky.  
  
The Nega Chin sneered evily and pushed a button and Crocker, Vicky, and Francis dissappeared and reappeared in the hall of evil and appeared as Dr. Crocktopus, Bull-e, and Baby Shredder.  
  
"Hey what!?" said the three villans.  
  
"Welcome back to the hall of evil," said the Nega Chin.  
  
"What are we doing back here?" asked Crocktopus.  
  
"I'll explain after we run an errand," said Nega Chin.  
  
Inside Chincinnati prison inside special jail cells were the Branze Kneecap, Iron Lung, Golden Arches, Spatula Woman, Titanium Toenail, Brass Knuckles, Copper Cranium, Golden Gut, Country Boy, and H2OLga all sat in their cells angrily plotting revenge against the Crimson Chin and Cleft the boy Chin Wonder.  
  
"When I get out of here the Crimson Chin and Cleft are going to pay," yollered the Branze Kneecap.  
  
"Oh shutup Kneecap you couldn't catch a cold," yollered H2Olga.  
  
Just the outside of the prison wall there was a huge explosion and alarms started going off and guards started running outside.  
  
"We have a security breach all guard lock down the escape routes," said the warden.   
  
The guards ran outside and saw Bull-e coming through a hole in the wall getting ready to charge the guards and following him was Baby Shredder revealing her claws along with Dr. Crocktopus.  
  
"Open fire," yollered guard, the guards drew their guns and started firing but Crocktopus set up invisible forcefield and every shot they made fell right off the force field and that's when coming   
  
up behind the three villans was their leader the guards thought at first it was the Crimson Chin until they saw that it was the Nega Chin who melted the guards' guns with his nega vision.  
  
The guards backed down and ran back inside the prison. The Nega Chin floated inside followed by his henchmen and went to the level that all of the villans were locked in.  
  
"The Nega Chin!" said all of the villans as they were all being set free.  
  
"Freeze, put your hands in the air," said the warden through a meaga phone.  
  
"I don't think so, but why don't you boys flip in the air," said Spatula Woman using her spatula to dig into the ground and flip the guard up into the air.  
  
"Nice work know lets get out of here," said The Nega Chin, he pulled out his teleportation gun and aimed it at all the villans and transported them to the hall of evil and   
  
then he flew off right before the Crimson Chin showed up.  
  
"Warden what happened here?" asked The Crimson Chin.  
  
"The Nega Chin and three other guys showed up and let all of you arch enemies out," said the warden.  
  
"What did the three who were with the Nega Chin look like?" asked The Crimson Chin.  
  
"A bull, a guy with robotic arms, and girl with sharp metal claws."  
  
"The Bull-e, Crocktopus, and Baby Shredder, they're back and who know what they're planning."  
  
At the hall of evil all of the villans were seated at a large round table and waited for the Nega Chin to explain his plan.  
  
"All right now your'e all probalbly woundering why I brought you all here and this is why," he pushed a button and on a computer screen came up pictures of Wonder Gal and Beverly  
  
Bolevardez. "We are going to kidnap the woman that the Crimson Chin and Cleft love and force them to surrender to us so we can take over the three-dimensional world.  
  
"So how do you propose we do this?" asked The Branze Kneecap.  
  
"Easy we will send a spy into the three-dimensional world and kidnap Wonder Gal and one of us will capture Beverly Bolevardez.  
  
"This sounds like a very evil idea," said Crocktopus and then all of the villans bursted into evil laughter.  
  
To Be Continued........ 


	4. Chapter4

Sorry that I haven't updated lately me and my family were on vacation but now I'm back and I'm ready to update.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At Dimmsdale beach Timmy and Trixie were sitting down on a picnic blanket and having lunch until they both started looking at eachother and they started to slowly move closely to eachother until their lips met and they were both in a deep kiss and right out in the middle of the water they were being watched by H2Olga.  
  
"Aww isn't that sweet two love birds at the beach," she snickered and slowly sunk into the water and got ready to attack the two.  
  
H2Olga started to rush up towards the shore line as a tiny wave and every distance she went she started to go faster and faster and get biggger and bigger until she was a giant tidal wave. The coast guard spotted the huge wave and ordered everyone to evacuate the beach. Everyone got started to leave until a mother noticed that her baby was still out there.  
  
"My baby someone save my baby," she yollered.  
  
"Timmy we have to do something," said Trixie.  
  
"Don't worry Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda I wish I had extendable arms so I can reach the baby," said Timmy.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands up and Timmy arms became like rubber and he stretched them out and grabbed the baby and delivered him safely into his mother's arms.  
  
"Oh thank you, you saved his life," said the lady.  
  
"Your'e welcom mam."  
  
"Timmy the wave," everyone looked up and it looked like the wave had formed somekind of hand that was starting to reach down into the crowd.  
  
"I wish the wave would freeze," said Trixie and Cosmo and Wanda quickly froze the wave with out realizing thaty they had frozen H2Olga.  
  
H2Olga tried to break free but she shattered to pieces and then she was sucked back into the comic book, when she was back inside The Nega Chin melted her with his nega vision and and when she reformed the Nega Chin asked, "Did you get her?"  
  
"No Cleft and Wonder Gal stopped me before I could."  
  
"Well we might have better luck with Beverly Bolevardez," said The Nega Chin.  
  
Later that night in Chincinatti at Beverly's apartmen she was getting ready for bed sitting at her nightstand brushing her hair unaware of the danger that was coming for outside of the building Dr. Crocktopus was climbing up the side of the building using his magic tentacles to climb up to her apartment.  
  
Beverly set her brush down and crawled into bed looking forward to a peacful sleep until she turned over and look to the side of her bed and gasped at a shadow that was coming from her balcony. She turned around and just saw the balcony window open and the curtains blowing in the wind, she walked over to the window closed it and locked it.  
  
"Hello Ms. Bolevardez," came a voice from behind her, she turned around and there was Dr. Crocktopus smiling evil he shot his tentacles out at her and she started to scream, "Help somebody help." In Charles Indogo's apartment he woke up and heard Beverly's screams.  
  
"This looks like a job for the Crimson Chin," that's when Charles jumped out of bed and transformed into the Crimson Chin.   
  
He flew off and arrived just in time to see Crocktopus escaping with Beverly.   
  
"Hold it right there Crazypus."  
  
Crocktopus turned around and was surprised to see The Crimson Chin. "So you came to save your little girlfriend well your'e too late here's an F for you." Crocktopus shot out a series of beams from his hands and tentacles but the Chin dodged each and every last one of them as he shot them out.  
  
"I think it's your shot that needs an F," said The Crimson Chin he raised his fist up and landed a heavy blow on Crocktopus causing him to drop Beverly from his tentacle.  
  
"Beverly!"   
  
The Crimson Chin started to fly down at a fast speed towards Beverly until he caught her.  
  
"Crimson Chin you saved me," said Beverly kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Your'e welcome Ms. Bolevardez," quickly setting her safely down on the sidewalk and flew back up to battle Crocktopus. Crocktopus shot his tentacles out but the Chin grabbed onto all four of them and slammed him against a building.  
  
"Okay you tell what the Nega Chin is up to," said The Crimson Chin.  
  
"You're going to find out, said Crocktopus he freed one of his tentacles and shocked the Chin causing him to lose his grip on him.  
  
The Crimson Chin floated there watching as Crocktopus flew off into the night and that's when the Crimson Chin knew that he had to find out there plan soon before it was to late.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	5. Chapt5

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning at the Tang manison Trixie was sitting down having breakfast with her family but was unaware of the danger that was in her own home. One of the servants was Spatula Woman in disguise.  
  
"Heh can't believe that H2Olga couldn't capture one little girl," said Spatula Woman she placed some pancakes on a tray and then wheeled them out the the dining room. She gave each member of the Tang family  
  
but what they didn't know that in one of the stacks was a small device that would set off a smog when it was touched with a fork.  
  
Trixie stuck her fork in her pancakes and then the whole room was filled with a huge smog that nobody could see through and that's when Spatula Woman saw her chance to grab Trixie. She ran into the smog and immediately  
  
grabbed the first thing she touched and jumped right back into the comic book.  
  
"I got her, I got her," said Spatula Woman holding her out with only one small detail.  
  
"Does that look like Wonder Gal to you?" Spatula Woman looked and saw that she grabbed one of the servants.  
  
Back in the Tang mansion the smog was clearing up and everybody looked at the huge amount of dust that was left behind.  
  
"Too much flour in those pancakes," said Mr. Tang, after the mess was cleaned up Trixie walked over to Timmy's. When she got there she knocked on the door and Timmy answered.  
  
"Hi Trixie wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure." Timmy took Trixie's hand and they both started walking down the street and Trixie told Timmy what happened at her house.  
  
"That's weird and it happened after you put your fork in the pancakes," said Timmy.  
  
"Yeah and the maid who served looked like Spatula Woman," said Trixie.  
  
"That's just creepy, wanna go see a move?"   
  
"Sure," they walked to the theatre and they looked to see what was playing and Trixie chose a movie she wanted to see all summer "Two Brothers".  
  
They went inside paid for the tickets and got soda and popcorn and walked into the theatre. While they were watching it Trixie leaned in against Timmy and planted a kiss on his  
  
cheek and he wrapped his arm around her. When they came out talked about the movie.  
  
"That was such a cute movie," said Trixie.  
  
"Yeah I liked Kamaul he was tough," said Timmy.  
  
They walked through the park and Trixie sat on a swing and Timmy started to push her but on the other side of the park the Titanium Toe Nail stood ready with a bazooka and waited for  
  
Trixie to come up again and when she did he fired the bazooka but missed and caught a plane's tail and was pulled up with it.  
  
To Be Contiuned..................... 


	6. Chapt6

Chapter 6  
  
In Chincinnati in the Daily Blabbity Beverly Bolevardez was talking to the editorabout her attack by Dr. Crocktopus and being rescued by the Crimson Chin.  
  
"So there's a new villan in town did you get his name?" asked her boss.  
  
"The Crimson Chin was calling him Crocktopus," said Beverly.  
  
"Put that in the head lines new villan in town called Dr. Crocktopus, these stories about the Crimsosn Chin make the Blabbity alot of money."  
  
Beverly walked to her office and started typing on her computer but inside Charles Hampton Indigo's office he was puzzled he couldn't work he was trying to figure  
  
out what the Nega Chin and all the other villans were planning he knew that the Nega Chin wanted to take over the three dimensional world but what did he want with Beverly?  
  
Just then inside Beverly's office there was a loud explosion and she was blown backwards by the force of it. She turned around and standing there was Bull-E and Farmboy.  
  
"Howdy Ms. Boulevardez your'e coming with us," said Farmboy.  
  
"No keep away from," she said.  
  
"Bull-E gonna take beautiful lady for ride."  
  
"Hold it right there evil ones," came a voice from behind Farmboy and Bull-E, they turned around and there was the Crimson Chin.  
  
When they saw the Chin Bull-E quickly brought Beverly over to Farmboy and held her to his pitch fork. "Come one more step closer and she's going to be a Beverly shichkabob."  
  
"No you idiots we can only use her if she's alive," came a voice from a devices that Farmboy and Bull-E were weaaring. The two villans started to back up towards the door but using his quick speed   
  
the Crimson Chin was able to free Beverly from Bull-E's grip and knock both Farmboy and Bull-E out.  
  
"Well when these two wake up they're going to tell me what they're both up to," but then they both started to glow and dissappear.  
  
"They dissappeared," said Beverly.  
  
"I know but they'll be back," said the Crimson Chin.  
  
In the real world Timmy was walking Trixie home they walked up to the mansion they said good night to eachother and before Timmy they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"See you later Timmy," said Trixie.  
  
"See you later too Trixie," said Timmy.  
  
Timmy walked home and his parents asked how his day with Trixie was and he said that it was great and he told Cosmo and Wanda about his day too.  
  
"You two sure are nice couple," said Wanda.  
  
"Just like us," said Cosmo.  
  
Timmy went to bed and had pleaseant dreams of Trixie.  
  
To be continued........... 


	7. Chapt7

Chapter 7  
  
Saturday afternoon Timmy was over at the Tang mansion laying down on the couch with his head on Trixie's lap, the two were looking dreamily into eachother's eyes they both felt like they were about to kiss until, "Miss Tang there's a call for you," said the butler. "Oh thank you," said Trixie standing up to answer the phone, "Be back in a minute Timmy."  
  
"Okay," said Timmy sitting up.  
  
Trixie walked towards the phone and picked up it to answer.   
  
"Hello," said Trixie she stood there waiting for an answer and she heard some kind of breathing at the other end and then a deep voice spoke. "Hi what are you doing?" asked the voice.  
  
"Just sitting down with my boyfriend."  
  
"Really bet it feels really scary in there."  
  
"No," said Trixie.  
  
"What do you mean no don't I scare you?" asked the voice.   
  
Trixie was getting annoyed she figured who ever it was was just trying to pull a prank phone call on her and she was not at all amused.  
  
"Look nice try buddy but I don't go for the whole prank phone call thing and any way this is a lame one good bye," and with that Trixie hanged the reciever up but at the other end the owner of the voice was very very angry the voice's owner was the Braunze Kneecap.  
  
"Why that little brat I'll teach her," he boomed he came out from where he was hiding in the Tang mansion and started to make his way to Timmy and Trixie.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Just some guy making a prank call but anyway where were we," said Trixie.  
  
"Hey you two love birds," came a voice from behind Timmy and Trixie, they turned around and saw Cosmo and Wanda floating behind them.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda what are you two doing here?" asked Timmy.  
  
"We just wanted to check up on the two of you," said Wanda.  
  
"That and try some of these tasty biscuits," said Cosmo.  
  
Timmy, Trixie, and Wanda just stared at Cosmo they just couldn't understand how his brain worked at times but while they were wondering about Cosmo the Braunze Kneecap was getting ready to launch a capture missle out at Trixie he knelt down and a targeting system came out of his kneecap so he could get ready to fire at her.  
  
"3, 2, 1," and then the Kneecap pressed a button and the missle came firing out.  
  
"Oh hey a nickle," said Trixie bending down, the missle missed her and crashed right through a wall the taking the Braunze Kneecap with it and when he reached outside he hit his head on a tree causing a branch to break sending him into a complete daze.  
  
"Look at all the pretty colors," said the Kneecap stumbling backwards and fainting.  
  
Meanwhile back inside the mansion Timmy and Trixie thought they felt something go by.  
  
"Do you feel a draft?" asked Trixie.  
  
"Yeah look," said Timmy they looked over and saw a hole in the wall.  
  
"What made that?' wondered Wanda.  
  
They walked towards the wall and looked through the hole to see what made the hole but the Kneecap had dissappeared.  
  
Back in the comic book world the Braunze Kneecap woke up and saw the Nega Chin staring down at him and he did not looked very happy.  
  
"I thought you could get her," yollered the Nega Chin.  
  
"I tried but she ducked and I hit the tree and-"  
  
"Don't wanna hear it what I want is for you good for nothing excuse for villans to get me those women and nobody and I mean nobody is going to stop us,"  
  
To be continued................. 


	8. Chapt8

Chapter 8

The work day was over at The Daily Blabbity and everybody was getting ready to go home Charles Indigo was just about to lock his office door until he heard Beverly's voice call his name. "Charles," Charles turned around and looked at Beverly and noticed that she had a look of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Beverly?" asked Charles.

She looked at Charles and told her what she was worried about. "Charles I'm to afraid to walk home by myself with all these villans out to get me so could you walk me home?

Charles smile and said "Sure". On their way they stopped for some coffe at an outdoor cafe and while they were drinking they were drinking Charles noticed someone sneaking around in a trench coat and when he looked down he noticed that his shoes were copper colored and that's when he realized that he was really The Copper Cranium.

"Excuse for a minute Beverly I need to go freshen up," said Charles.

"Alright," said Beverly Charles walked off and ducked behind an alley and changed into The Crimson Chin. While Charles was away the Copper Cranium was sneaking up behind Beverly and was getting ready to strike but before he could he was taken off the ground and came face to face with the Crimson Chin. The Chin threw the Cranium up into the air and landed a powerful punch onto his jaw and sent him flying far away. Back at the cafe Beverly sat waiting then Charles came and sat back down with her.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Oh had problems with the hand dryer," said Charles.

When they were done with their coffee Charles paid the bill and continued to walk her back to her apartment until Charles started to sense that they were being followed by somebody, he turned around and saw someone duck behind an alley just before they turned a corner. The person peeked out from where she was hiding and a pair of metal claws appeared from her hands.

Charles and Beverly walked into her apartment building and upto her apartment. "Thanks for walking me home Charles," said Beverly.

"Don't mention it Beverly," said Charles and Beverly kissed him on the cheek and he smiled but then he remebered that Beverly was in danger he quickly ran out of the building and saw the same person he saw duck into the alley jump from one building and onto the roof of Beverly's apartment building.

On top of the roof The Baby Shrredder walked along the edge of the roof over Beverly's apartment and waited for the moment to strike. Inside the apartmen Beverly had just got done taking a shower and she came out of the bathroom in a pink bath robe and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Oh I got a message," said Beverly walking over to her answering machine while she listned to the message the Baby Shrredder droped down onto the balcony released her claws and got ready to tooka a step back and crouched down and was about to jump inside until she heard something behind her. She turned aroud and saw The Crimson Chin.

"I don't think so Shrredder," said The Crimson Chin.

The Baby Shrredder jumped up and took a slash at the Chin and she managed to tear his suit and scratch his skin. The Crimson Chin let out a yelp of pain and when Beverly heard it she ran out on to the balcony and saw the Crimson Chin fighting the Baby Shrredder. Beverly gasped and when Baby Shrredder turned around she spotted her and lept out at her but was knocked down by the Crimson Chin.

"Beverly run!" yollered The Crimson Chin.

Beverly ran back inside and was about to get out the front door but the Baby Shrredder appeared in front of her and she screamed in terror as she started to come towards her.

"No where to run Ms. Bolevardez," said Baby Shrredder.

The Baby Shrredder jumped into the air and was ready to pounce on Beverly but she was blasted by the Crimson Chin's heat vision which blasted her backwards.

"Chin thank goodness you're alright," said Beverly.

"Thank you Beverly and now to get some answers out of her," the Chin walked towards the Baby Shrredder grabbed by the scruf of her neck and started saying to her, "What is the Nega Chin's Plan?" but she wouldn't answer and then all of the suddenly she started glowing and dissappeared out of the Chin's clutches.

"Another one got away," said The Crimson Chin.

"Crimson Chin what's going on?" aske Beverly.

"I don't know Beverly but what ever it is I have to stop it," with that The Crimson Chin walked out to the balcony and took off into the night.

To Be Continued............................


	9. Chapt9

Chapter 9

The Crimson Chin flew to his layer and started thinking about what was going on, The Nega Chin, Dr. Crocktopus, Bull-E, and Baby Shrredder had busted out every villan that he had ever faced and they were all after Beverly and the question was why? He walked over to his computer and started looking at playbacks of his fights from when he fought all of his enemies and they were all tough but the toughest one of them all was when he fought the Nega Chin. He froze the battle and said "What are you up to Nega Chin?

In the real world Timmy and Trixie were at the food court in the mall they had just been to the comic book store and they both got the new issue of The Crimson Chin they were sitting down eating pizza and talking.

"So Trixie what do you wanna do when we get back to my house?" asked Timmy.

"I'm not really sure but I'm sure well find something to do," said Trixie.

When Timmy and Trixie were done they both left the mall went to his house and when they got up to his room Timmy got an idea that would be fun for both her and him and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Hey Trixie wouldn't be fun to take an adventure inside of The Crimson Chin comic?" said Timmy.

"But Timmy how are we going to, oh I see," said Trixie. Timmy walked over to his fish bowl and knocked on it and Cosmo and Wanda came out of the castle inside.

"Need somethin sport?" asked Wanda.

"Trixie would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure, I wish me and Timmy were inside The Crimson Chin comic book." With that Cosmo and Wanda raised up their wands and Timmy and Trixie dissappeared and reappeared inside the world of The Crimson Chin. Trixie looked around amazed at the world that they were in the entire city of Chincinnati was alive busily with people rushing to their jobs and young children playing in parks and most importantly the Daily Blabbity.

"Timmy this is amazing a real living comic book world."

"Yep and best of all your'e going to get to meet The Crimson Chin," said Timmy.

Trixie looked wide eyed at Timmy and could hardly believe it she was going to get to meet one of her favorite superheroes. "But Timmy how are we going to get into the building they probably have tons of security."

"That's easy we just walk onto the next panel unti were outside of the office of Charles Hampton Indigo," Timmy took Trixie's hand and they both started running from panel to panel until they were outside the office of Charles Indigo. Timmy knocked on the door until he heard a voice say come in, Timmy opened the door and there was Charles Indigo himself.

"Timmy god to see you and who's your friend?" asked Charles.

"Charles this is my girlfriend Trixie Tang," said Timmy.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Tang," said Charles shaking Trixie's hand.

"Nice to meet you too but you can just call me Trixie."

Timmy noticed the look on Charles's face and he could tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong Charles it looks like you got something on your mind." said Timmy.

"Well Timmy lately there have been some attacks on Beverly Boulevardez and all the attacks were by all of my foes including Dr. Crocktopus, Baby Shrredder, and Bull-E."

Timmy and Trixie both gasped three of the most toughest villans were in the Crimson Chin's world and they had teamed up with every villan the Chin had ever faced.

"What are we going to do?" asked Trixie.

"Cosmo, Wanda," yollered Timmy and Cosmo and Wanda appeared in the office.

"What's wrong Timmy," asked Wanda.

"Crocker, Vicky, and Francis are villans again and they teamed up with other villans," said Timmy.

"What but how did they get in here?" said Cosmo.

Meanwhile inside Beverly Boulevardez' office she was typing at her computer and then she felt a draft come from her window and decided to go and close it but what it really was was The Iron Lung blowing inside the window to get her close to it and soon as she was just a few feet away from the window Short Fuse ran out and she tripped over him and fell out the window screaming.

"Great Bill Bixby not again," said Charles and that's when he raised up his arms and transformed into the Crimson Chin. He flew out his office window and caught Beverly in the nick of time.

"Oh Crimson Chin thank you," said Beverly but that's when something was thrown up exploding causing the Chin to lose altitude, he quickly landed and set Beverly down and was surprised to see who it was.

"Well The Crimson Chin on a date with his little girlfriend how sweet," said the Nega Chin.

"You leave Beverly out of this I'm the one you want" said The Crimson Chin.

The Nega Chin smiled evilly snapped his fingers and that's when a whole army consisting of all the villans came out ready to fight The Crimson Chin and far up from Charles's office Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, and Wanda saw what was happening.

"Timmy he needs help," said Trixie.

"Your'e right Trixie this looks like a job for Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder," Timmy threw off his regular clothes to reveal his sidekick costume.

"And also Ace and Clefto," Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands up and they both changed into Cleft's super dogs Ace and Clefto.

"Now its' my turn," said Trixie, she stood up on her toes and started spinning around until she was transformed into Wonder Gal.

"Lets get ready to rumble," said Cleft he pressed a button on his utility cleft activating a grapling hook and swund down to help the Chin and Wonder Gal, Ace, and Clefto flew down after him.

"Well I see you got yourself a new sidekick joining you," said The Braunze Kneecap.

"Enough," said The Crimson Chin.

"Well before we start here's a little surprise for you two," said The Nega Chin pointing at Cleft and Wonder Gal and that's when Dr. Crocktopus, Baby Shrredder, and Bull-E.

"Boy and girl get ready for worst pounding of life," said Bull-E.

"I'm going to shred you two to ribbons," said Baby Shrredder.

"I give your love life an F," laughed Crocktopus.

"Let's get them," said Cleft and that's when a villan showdown began.

The Crimson Chin and Nega Chin took to the air and started shooting out punches and kicks at eachother while down on the ground Wonder Gal, Cleft, Ace, and Clefto were battling the others. Wonder Gal was using her bracelets to block the Braunze Kneecap's missles, Cleft was launching clefterangs out at Baby Shrredder who was using her claws to cut them all in half. Ace was battling the Copper Cranium and was knocked down by the large skull.

"They say every dog has his day and doggy your day has come," said The Copper Cranium, he lowered his head down and his skull started to go in and it came flying out at Ace but he jumped out of the way and it hit a lamp post.

Meanwhile Clefto flew at H2Olga but she flew right through her and when Clefto turned around Olga tore a fire hydrant off and used the water to spray her with a powerful blast but she was saved by the Crimson Chin using his ice breath to freeze Olga.

"Oh no not again," said H2Olga as she was turned into and ice statue.

"Thanks Chin."

"Your'e welcome Clefto," but all of the suddenly he was struck down by the Nega Chin.

"Forgetting about me," said The Nega Chin.

The Crimson Chin and Nega Chin continued their battle but Cleft was having problems of his own he ran out of cleftarangs and Baby Shrredder was right in front of him. "All out of toys twerp prepare to say good bye."

"Timmy" yollered Wonder Gal using her super speed she started running to Baby Shrredder and landed a punch knocking her out.

"Thanks Woner Gal," said Cleft.

But all of the suddenly Short Fuse appeared and he self destructed causing a cloud of smoke blinding The Crimson Chin, Cleft, Ace, and Wonder Gal and that's when Crocktopus grabbed Beverly and Wonder Gal.

"Trixie, Trixie where are you?" said Cleft and when the smoke cleared he looked up he gasped at what he saw Dr. Crocktopus had Beverly and Wonder Gal dangling from his tentacles on top of a building.

"Beverly," said The Crimson Chin while he was distracted the Nega Chin landed a punch on him and he fell hard making a hole right in the concrete.

"If you two ever wanna see your girlfriends again alive come to the old pier or else," said the Nega Chin and with that he pushed a button on a small device and all of the villans dissappeared.

"Timmy, Chin are you okay?" asked Wanda but they didn't answer all they could think of was Trixie and Beverly.

To Be Continued......................


	10. Chapt10

Chapter 10

The Crimson Chin and Cleft both sat there on the ground unable to believe what had just happened, every villan that the Crimson Chin had ever faced had kidnapped Beverly and Trixie.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't brought Trixie none of this wouldn't be happening right now," thought Timmy.

"It's not your fault sweetie," said Wanda, "you didn't know that this would happen."

"Clefto's right Cleft, but don't worry well save them," said the Crimson Chin.

"You're right we will save them," said Cleft.

"Well then what are we doing just sitting around here lets get to the pier," said Ace.

With that they quickly took to the sky and started to hid towards the bay but things weren't looking so good for Wonder Gal and Beverly, they were tied together inside of an abandoned warehouse hanging over a pool full of acid.

"You'll never get away with this Nega Chin," said Wonder Gal.

The Nega Chin just looked at her and laughed. " Don't make me laugh girl, as soon as your boyfriends come they'll never save the day again."

Just then a crash was heard and the Crimson Chin, Cleft, Ace, and Clefto appeared.

"It's back to prison for you villans and back to your ownd dimension for you Nega Chin," said The Crimson Chin.

"I don't think so, GET THEM," yollered The Nega Chin and all of the villans immediately attacked the heroes. The Braunze Kneecap knelt down and shot a spiked ball out at them but it fell to the floor. "Ha missed," said Cleft but all of the suddenly it opened up to reveal thousands of spikes that started shooting out at them. Quickly ducking behind some crates they avoided being hit by the spikes but when they came out the Titanium Toenail's clippers came out and his boomerangs shot out but the Crimson Chin caught them and threw them back knocking down the Titanium Toenail and some other villans.

"Way to go Crimson Chin," said Cleft, but then Cleft look down and noticed water coming in through the cracks of the floor and that's when water bursted right through the floor and changed to the form of H2Olga.

Cleft stood up coughing from the water and started looking for the Chin, Ace, and Clefto when all of the sudden he bumped into something that knocked him down and when he looked up he saw the Brass Knuckles hitting his fist in his hand with a sinister look on his face.

"Prepare to say good bye boy chin blonder," said the Brass Knuckles but before he could lay a punch on Cleft The Crimson Chin showed up and knocked the villan out.

"Thanks Crimson Chin," said Cleft.

"Hold it right there," The Crimson Chin and Cleft turned around and saw the Nega Chin hovering over the acid with his eyes glowing and holding the rope that led to the tied up Beverly and Wonder Gal.

"Come any more closer and I burn this rope dropping them in," said the Nega Chin.

The Crimson Chin and Cleft saw that they had no other choice but to surrender to him and so they did. "Good, now if you don't mind I have a wisht to make." The Nega Chin walked towards Ace and Clefto and made his wish.

"I wish The Crimson Chin was trapped in a cage made out of pure chinconite," as soon as he said that a cage appeared around the Crimson Chin and he started to get weak. "Now I wish Cleft was bound and gagged," and then Timmy was tied up and a gag appeared around his mouth.

"Now I wish we were in the real world and you two were in a magical proof kenel." And so they raised there wands and the Nega Chin and all of the other villans disappeared and Ace and Clefto were trapped inside a kenel.

To be continued................


	11. Final Battle

Chapter 11

The Final Battle

I'm sorry that I didn't finish the story but know here is the conlusion of Love Battle.

Trixie couldn't believe what had just happened Ace and Clefto were trapped, The Crimson Chin was dying, and her boyfriend was tied and gaged, and she and Beverly were hanging over a tank of acid and to make things even worse the chain was automatically being lowered down into the tank.

"Cleft we have to do something, said Wonder Gal, she started to think and an idea came to her quickly pulling her arm free of the chains she reached in for her lasso and spun towards the kennel's door and wrapping it around the gate's opener and then using her tiara to break the lock off and open up the gate allowing Ace and Clefto to get out.

"Were free," Clefto jumping up.

"Ace, Clefto, I wish we were all free," said Wonder Gal and Ace and Clefto raised up their wands causing Cleft to come untied and The Crimson Chin's cage to dissappear.

"Holy Geogre Clooney my powers are back," said The Crimson Chin. Beverly ran towards him and hugged thankful that he was alright.

"Cleft how could The Nega Chin make wishes too? asked Wonder Gal.

"I wished him into the real world by accident and I told Ace and Clefto to give anything he wanted, said Cleft.

"There's no time to waste kids we have to stop The Nega Chin and his minions before they take over your world," said The Crimson Chin.

"Their world, what to do you mean?" asked Beverly.

"No time to explain," said Cleft "I wish we were in the real world," and that's when Ace and Clefto transported all of them into the real world where pandamonium was running rapid. They appeared downtown and what they saw shocked them buildings were on fire, banks were being robbed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this Chad Ubetcha live from downtown Dimmsdale where and army of super villans has invaded destroying buildings and robbing every bank in town, this maybe Dimmsdales darkest hour. This is Chad Ubetcha saying somebodly "HELP!"

"Nothing can stop us this time, nothing," said The Nega Chin busting out into maniacal laughter.

"That's what you think villan," came a voice.

"What!" said The Nega Chin in suprise, standing on not to far from him was The Crimson Chin, Cleft, Wonder Gal, Ace, and Clefto.

"How did you escape?" said The Nega Chin.

"Lets just say, I know a girl that knows how to make wishes," said The Crimson Chin smiling at Wonder Gal.

Getting mad The Nega Chin yollered out "GET THEM!" and all of the villans immediatelly attacked.

Wonder Gal started sending a series of punches and kicks at Spatula Woman but she was blocking each one with her giant Spatula and The Bull-E was coming right her.

"Say good bye Tang," said Bull-E getting ready to charge but Cleft saw him coming up behind her and immediately launched a net out at him sticking The Bull-E on to a wall.

"That should hold him," said Cleft but he didn't see The Baby Shrredder come up behind. She stuck her claws out and used them to raise him up with by his cape.

"Well twerp it's just you and me," she said evily, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," she started to raise up her other claw to slash Timmy to deat but Wonder Gal saw what was going to happen.

"Timmy!" yollered Wonder Gal and she started to run at top speed toward them and knocked They Baby Shrredder down and free Timmy just in the knick of time.

"Theirs too many villans for us to fight," said Cleft.

"What are we going to do?" said Ace.

Trixie looked over at the comic store and got an idea to beat all of the villans.

"I got an idea, Ace, Clefto I wish all the comic book heroes were here in the real world," said Wonder Gal and using their magic Ace and Clefto raised up their wands and series of comic book heroes came flying out of the store.

"Nice to see you all here," said The Crimson Chin to all of the heroes, "know lets take these villans down."

"Uh Oh," said all of the villans unable to do anything were attacked by every super hero brought into the real world and the fight was being broadcast onto the news.

"This is Chad Ubetacha, Dimmsdale has been save by The Crimson Chin and a series of other heroes who have appeared out of the comics books and have all joined forces against the villans.

"No," said The Nega Chin looking angrily as the villan were being defeated one by one and he turned his gaze towards Wonder Gal and realized she was the one who brought them here and he was going to get rid of. The Nega Chin started to use his nega vision but then Cleft looked up and when he saw The Nega Chin about to fire his nega vision he jumped in the way of Wonder Gal and was hit by the blast.

"Timmy, no!" yollered Trixie.

"Cleft!" said The Crimson Chin.

The Nega Chin laughed maniacly at the motionless Cleft. " Well the foolish boyfriend gave up his own life for his sweet heart, how sweet and stupid."

"You monster," said Wonder Gal who was crying, " you murdered him." The Crimson Chin and Wonder Gal started to fly up at top speed at The Nega Chin and when they got to him they landed a series of punches and kicks at The Nega Chin until he fell hard face down in to the concrete.

When they flew down The Nega Chin started to stand up as if he didn't get enough of the two heroes. His legs wobbled and he was feeling alot of pain but he wasn't going to be beaten by a hero and his sidekick.

"You two can't beat me, you never will, said The Nega Chin.

"We might not be able to but I know one thing that will, I wish that you were back in the dimension you came from," said Wonder Gal angrily.

"Nice try girly but I'm vulnerable to magic," but opening up in the sky behind The Nega Chin was a portal that sucked The Nega Chin in.

"What, no this can't be happening no, no NO!" yollered The Nega Chin, he was sucked in and the portal close trapping him in his own dimension and when he was sucked in the villans were sucked back into The Crimson Chin comic book and Dr. Crocktopus, Baby Shrredder, and The Bull-E turned back into Mr. Crocker, Vicky, and Francis.

"Oh great were normal humans again," said Crocker.

"Lets get out of here before the cops show up," said Francis, the three of them were about to run Crash Nebula grabbed them and escorted them off to prison. The other heroes gathered around The Crimson Chin, Ace, Clefto, and Wonder Gal who was leaning over Cleft's body.

"Timmy, why did you do it, that was the bravest, stupidest thin that you've ever done please don't die," cried Wonder Gal and as she cried a tear landed on Cleft and he started to stir.

"Trixie," said Cleft.

"Timmy," said Wonder, The Crimson Chin, Ace, and Clefto. The three grabbed Timmy one big group hug and Trixie landed a one huge kiss on his lips.

"Oh Timmy I thought I lost you," said Trixie.

"I thought we lost our number one god child," said Wanda.

"I thought I lost my best pal," said The Crimson Chin.

"Where's The Nega Chin and all of the villans," asked Timmy.

"Were never going to see The Nega Chin again, he's back in his own dimension," said Trixie.

"But if he ever does return well be ready for him," said The Crimson Chin.

"You got that right," said Cosmo.

"Well we better get back to our worlds," said The Crimson Chin and then all of the heroes flew up in to the air and right into their own comic books.

"That was a great adventure Timmy," said Trixie.

"Yeah, but we better get back to my house before my mom and dad get worried about us.

"Good idea," said Trixie quickly taking jumping and flying off they hurried off to Timmy's house and flew into his room. Once in his room they changed out of their super hero out fits and Cosmo and Wanda turned back into goldfish.

"Timmy, Trixie are you up there?" said Mrs. Turner.

"Were here mom," said Timmy.

"Thank goodness I was afraid that you were out there when all of those villans were attacking," said Mrs. Turner.

"I wonder how the Crimson Chin and Beverly are doing," said Trixie.

"Lets find out," said Timmy holding up a Crimson Chin comic.

When they looked inside they saw The Crimson Chin carrying Beverly safely and happily into the sunset.

"How romantic," said Trixie.

"Yeah," said Timmy, and the two eleven year olds looked into eachothers eyes and kissed.

The End


End file.
